


The Sunrise

by h6shi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I guess????, changki, monsta x - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h6shi/pseuds/h6shi
Summary: The more Changkyun stares at the beauty before him, the more his love rises with the sun.





	

The sky has turned peachy in the past few seconds. The light morning breeze is kind of cold and they share the thought about regret of not brining extra pair of clothing. Kihyun's face is the same color as the sky, Changkyun thinks. He doesn't know if it's the sunrise or was Kihyun's skin always this pumpkin-like. It reminds him of last autumn. More specifically Halloween when Kihyun agreed to wear matching costumes with Changkyun and get drunk on the rooftop of their dorm, same place where they are now. He takes his eyes off of the older and stares at the sunrise Kihyun called beautiful just minutes ago. The wind blows again and the only audible thing were the trees around them. He feels the smell of Sakura which looks exactly like Kihyun's hair that is even more messed up than his bed hair that was present before they decided to watch the scene develop before them. 

He strokes his left arm up and down while his eyes are closed and Changkyun moves closer to embrace him, but stops midway. He firstly thanks Kihyun in his mind for having his eyes closed and not seeing him having crisis of whatever the fuck. Then, even tho he remembers the Halloween by the kiss he shared with Kihyun, he still isn't sure if he's allowed to show affection towards the pink haired male. He wants to kiss his, literally, peachy cheeks, his forehead and pinky hair that smells better than any Sakura he has ever scented, to kiss his lips and hold him, at least for a second. To have Kihyun as his and to belong to him, too. 

But he knows he kissed him only because of the "pumpkin latte" he had over 7 times (because that's when Changkyun lost the counting) which tasted pretty much like Vodka and everything else but pumpkins. Jooheon didn't need to know that though. He is also aware that he kissed him back because it was the only thing on his mind at that time and time meaning months, and weirdly, Kihyun read minds on Halloween nights.

Kihyun opens his eyes and whines Changkyun's name with "I'm cold" following right after.  
Changkyun isn't however and it makes him sad that the older wants to go back inside on this beautiful (angsty) morning because he doesn't want to lose Kihyun's body warmth right beside him. Even if their bodies aren't touching, he feels it. And it makes him only crave for it more, to be warmer, hotter, he wants to feel it burning against his skin because that is exactly how it feels like when the other touches him. (It's pathetic, actually.)

But they are living in different worlds even tho they are sitting at the same rooftop and staring at the same sun that has visibly risen up in sync with Changkyun's love for his friend that has to stay a secret for God knows how long.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god so i was out and it was windy and kinda cold so this happened in five minutes bASICALLY WORD VOMMIT FORGIVE ME i love changki i'm l A me


End file.
